Un ami retrouvé
by Psycopathe
Summary: Un souvenir perdu, un étrange fruit du démon, des milliers d'innocents massacrés pour quelques bouts de papiers, un ennemi dont personne ne connait l'identité...  Tout cela, Roronoa Zoro va l'apprendre de la bouche d'une vieille connaissance.
1. Chapter 1

**Un ami retrouvé**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à ****Eiichiro Oda sauf mon personnages fictif ^^**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Résumé: Un souvenir perdu, un étrange fruit du démon, des milliers d'innocents massacrés pour quelques bouts de papiers, un ennemi dont personne ne connait l'identité... Tout cela, Roronoa Zoro va l'apprendre de la bouche d'un rescapé d'une bataille et d'une vielle connaissance.**

**Raiting: T **

**Note: C'est ma première fic de One Piece, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me critiquer pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci et bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Amitié d'un jour, amitié pour toujours**

**

* * *

**

_Quelque part dans East Blue, dans le village de Shimotsuki, au bord d'une rivière qui sans cesse coulait à flot, au milieu de végétaux aux magnifiques couleurs d'automne, s'entraînait durement un jeune garçon tenant deux épées en bambou dans chacune de ses mains. Tapant sur des mannequins, les déchirant même, frappant le tronc des arbres, soulevant des haltères plus lourd que lui. Vêtu d'une tenue de combat noir, deux épées rouge qui se croisent ornait le haut de son uniforme, au niveau de la poitrine droite. L'air sérieux, les cheveux d'une couleur qui est rare à voir étant vert clairs, la détermination se lisait sur son visage, la sueur dû à l'effort perlait sur sa peau. Finalement épuisé, il s'adossa à un arbre non loin de lui, mettant ses deux mains derrière la tête et rangeant ses katanas à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour admirer la beauté de la saison, les feuilles qui se balançaient au gré du vent, les bruits de la nature qui l'envahissaient. _

_Un craquement provenant de derrière. Il prit ses katanas et se mit en garde face à un autre enfant, plus jeune que lui à vue d'oeil. Les cheveux mi-longs ébènes, une peau pâle, des yeux onyx, il portait un vêtement autre que celui de l'autre. Il était habillé d'un kimono blanc et soutenait un sac à son épaule gauche. Celui aux cheveux verts demanda d'une voix calme:_

-Qui es-tu?

-Nakamura Hiroshi, _répondit-il en souriant._ Et toi?

-... Roronoa Zoro.

-Ravi de te rencontrer!

_Zoro baissa ses épées et reprit sa place auprès de l'arbre toujours les mains derrière la tête ignorant Hiroshi qui, quant à lui, l'inspecta silencieusement. Il finit par s'adosser lui aussi à côté de l'autre et s'exclama:_

-Tu es du dojo?

-... Ouais.

-Pourquoi t'entraînes-tu ici alors?

-Je t'en pose des questions?

-Oui, tu viens d'en poser une! _ria le brun._

_Zoro soupira bruyamment. Décidément, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec ce nouveau compagnon. Hiroshi répliqua:_

-Alors? Pourquoi?

_Il lui répondit malgré lui que c'était ici qu'il s'entraînait un point c'est tout. Le brun garda son sourire. Puis, après une longue réflexion, le jeune épéiste lui questionna à son tour:_

-Et toi, que fais-tu là?

-Je cueille des fruits avant la tombée de l'hiver.

-Avant l'hiver? Tu as parfaitement le temps franchement!

-Je sais. Mais je voulais quand même me promener un peu. Je m'ennuie à ne rien faire!

-Je te comprend mais moi au moins, j'ai une occupation!

-Celle de tuer des pauvres sacs qui ne t'ont rien fait? _Ironisa Hiroshi._

-Haha! Très drôle! _Grimaça l'autre. _

_Le châtain détourna son regard sur le sac dans lequel il y plongeait sa main pour en faire sortir un autre beaucoup plus petit. Il l'ouvrit et dedans se trouvait de la nourriture semblable à une bille, même taille mais de couleur violette et noir. Il tendit son sachet vers Zoro qui lui demandait ce que c'était que ces drôles de pilules._

-Ce ne sont pas des pilules, je te rassure! Ce sont des baies de shico.

-Des baies de quoi?

-De shico! Ne me dis pas d'où ça vient, je n'en ai aucune idée!

-Mais alors comment tu fais pour les avoir?

-C'est ma soeur qui m'en ramène durant ses voyages mais elle ne m'a toujours pas expliqué le nom. Et ceux-là datent de l'année dernière.

-L'année dernière? Tu veux m'empoisonner alors? Ils sont sûrement périmés!

-Les baies de shico ne peuvent jamais se périmer. Et j'en ai fait l'expérience! Mais si tu veux, j'en redemanderai de nouveaux à Nee-chan, elle revient ce soir.

-...

_Zoro resta sans voix, fixant son compagnon et les fameuses petites noix. Après un long moment de silence et d'hésitation, il leva sa main pour prendre délicatement une des baies et la regarda étrangement, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque apparence bizarre mais ce qu'il tenait était __parfaitement rond et lisse. Hiroshi, en voyant son ami douter intensément, en pris une lui aussi et la fourra dans sa bouche en la croquant et la mangeant délicieusement faisant semer le doute de Zoro qui fit le même geste. En effet, c'était délicieux. Entre ses dents, il sentait le goût du jus qui partait dans sa gorge. Que de délice. _

-C'est bon?

-Très bon même, _répondit le garçon aux cheveux verts qui se resservit._

_Hiroshi sourit à son comportement et se remit aussi à manger. La conversation reprit son cours et Zoro avoua que c'était ici qu'il avait combattu pour la première fois avec des armes réels contre une jeune épéiste très douée nommée Kuina. Mais c'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il se battait contre la fille du maître qui était subitement morte du jour au lendemain, laissant la lourde charge de confier à Zoro leur rêve: devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde. Hiroshi était d'abord étonné de ces paroles mais avait déjà confiance en cet enfant qu'il n'avait connu que depuis trois ou quatre minutes. Lui au contraire, ne savais pas quel était son but. Et à Zoro de demander ce que faisait sa soeur. Le brun, hormis le fait qu'elle se nommait Naoko et qu'elle naviguait à travers East Blue, ne put donner plus d'informations à son sujet étant donné qu'elle voyageait beaucoup depuis son plus jeune âge. Zoro en était arrivé à conclure que Naoko devait lui manquer terriblement. Puis les liens s'étant finalement noués, Hiroshi lui tendit un tissu d'un vert extrêmement foncé plié en trois en signe d'amitié. Zoro, curieux, déplia délicatement ce tissu et y découvrit trois boucles d'oreilles en or. Il répliqua:_

-J'suis pas une fille moi!

-Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas obligé! Ça doit valoir quelque chose pour toi, non?

-Oui, tu ne vas pas me croire mais elles appartenaient à mon père qui est mort au cours d'un combat.

-A ton père?

_Hiroshi hocha la tête et annonça:_

-Et ça ne fait pas vraiment fillette si tu les regarde de plus près!

-... Bon d'accord! A mon tour alors!

_Zoro fouilla dans ses poches pour y sortir un pendentif circulaire en or également avec une inscription en kanji qui signifiait « Amitié ». Hiroshi était émerveillé devant ce médaillon et le prit doucement dans ses mains._

-C'était à Kuina.

_Le brun releva subitement la tête, les yeux écarquillés._

-Q-Quoi? Mais...

-Elle ne le mettait pas souvent alors elle me l'a donné le jour où nous nous sommes battus.

-... Je vois. C'est... très joli.

-Ça te plaît au moins?

_Hiroshi hocha de la tête en affichant un sourire heureux et Zoro de même. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le temps avançait lentement, la pendule progressait, la nuit commençait à tomber. Le coucher de soleil allait bientôt paraître. Zoro se réveilla en entendant son nom plusieurs fois durant son sommeil._

-Hey Zoro! T'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça!

-Hein? _dit le jeune épéiste encore ensommeillé. _

_Il essaya de se redresser mais sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers une autre, celle d'un Hiroshi endormi. Il avait le sommeil lourd celui-là, pensa-t-il. Il ramena son regard vers celui qui se tenait en face de lui en fixant bizarrement l'inconnu. Des cheveux argentés, la même tenue que lui, il se doutait déjà de l'identité de ce jeune homme._

-On s'est fait du sang d'encre au cours! Ne me dis pas que t'étais là à te pavaner avec une fillette!

-Saga, c'est pas une fillette!

-Quoi? C'est un gars? T'es gay!

-N'IMORTE QUOI!

_Le cri de Zoro avait eu pour effet de faire sortir Hiroshi de ses rêves. Il regarda tour à tour le propriétaire de ce cri et l'autre garçon en face. Il papillonne plusieurs fois des yeux et retomba soudainement sur Terre._

-Kami-sama! Je dois rentrer!

_Zoro le regarda incrédule. Après tout, il était vrai qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il était temps de retourner chez soi. Il se releva et lança:_

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi? _s'exclama l'argenté_. Oh mais quel beau prénom!

-La-fer-me-Saga! _grimaça l'autre épéiste._

-Ça ira, merci quand même Zoro! _Répliqua le brun._

-Okay!

_Zoro fixait le dos de Hiroshi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision. _

_Et cette situation dura six jours. Six journées remplies de joies et de bagarres, surtout entre Zoro et Saga qui avait appris à connaître Hiroshi au fil du temps. Six belles journées au même endroit, au même moment avec les mêmes personnes. Jusqu'au septième jour, le jour fatidique. Zoro s'était rendu comme chaque jour à la clairière avec Saga mais bizarrement, Hiroshi n'y était pas. D'habitude, il arrivait quelques secondes après eux. L'argenté supposa qu'il était occupé et qu'il arriverait sûrement d'un moment à l'autre. Zoro ne voulait pas le croire mais reposait sur cette supposition. Saga et lui allèrent finalement s'entraîner comme toujours. Cependant, les minutes passèrent, les heures s'écoulèrent et mis à part les deux épéistes, aucune autre âme n'était intervenu durant leur entraînement. Cela inquiéta l'épéiste aux cheveux verts. Si Hiroshi était vraiment occupé il les aurait prévenu la veille. L'heure des cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer et Saga était là pour le lui rappeler. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il ne parlait pas. Il se mit à réfléchir, il sentait que tout ça était louche et finalement, pris sa décision. Il referma sa prise sur les deux katanas et se mit à courir soudainement. L'argenté ne comprit pas le geste de son ami et se mit à sa poursuite en criant son nom. _

-Zoro! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel? On va être puni si on ne va pas au dojo!

_Il le savait. Il savait qu'il allait être puni, il savait que son maître serait sévère envers lui mais il s'inquiétait de plus en plus au sujet de son nouvel ami. Plus il se rapprochait du village, plus son coeur se mit à battre au maximum et moins il était calme. Arrivé à l'entrée du village de Shimotsuki, il se mit immédiatement à la recherche de Hiroshi. Vu qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul, il décida de questionner les passants s'ils avaient vu la famille Nakamura. Pour l'instant, la plupart des réponses étaient négatifs jusqu'à cet infime espoir: un marchand de poisson qui avait entendu les conversations avait interpellé Zoro qui s'était tout de suite mis à ses côtés._

-Tu cherche les Nakamura? Une chose est sûre, nous ne les trouvons plus dehors. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, Hiroshi vient tous les matins chez moi pour prendre un médicament.

-Un médicament?

-Oui, un remède contre la maladie de sa mère. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui porter? Je te donne l'adresse.

_Après cette courte explication, Zoro se remit en route vers la maison de Hiroshi en remerciant le poissonnier. Il suivit les indications à la lettre, tenant le médicament contre lui. Il arriva enfin à destination. Il ne prit pas la peine ni le temps de frapper à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, s'attirant les regards curieux des gens aux alentours et la première chose qu'ils virent fut un corps près, tout près de l'entrée._ Qu'est-ce...? _Un corps couvert d'un liquide rougeâtre._ Du sang? _Le corps d'une femme assez âgée et très pâle au sol._ Sa mère?_ Les mains joints sur la poitrine, une épée, une seule, les traversait ainsi que le coeur._ Impossible...Non..._ La pièce n'était pas dérangée au contraire, donc aucune trace de lutte. Des bougies allumées autour de cette défunte, les yeux ouverts de stupeur, de peur ou de surprise. Les personnes les plus proches prévinrent immédiatement le reste du village. Un homme demanda à Zoro de partir. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir. _

Qui a enlevé Hiroshi?_ Il était sûr qu'il avait été kidnapper, Hiroshi n'aurait jamais tuer sa mère tant il prenait soin d'elle. _

Quand est-ce que tout cela a commencé?_ Il n'avait aucune idée à quel moment de la journée l'assassin aurait pu partir et cela l'inquiéta car ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait déjà de l'avance._

Où l'emmène-t-il?_ Il ne peut répondre à cette question, seul le meurtrier le savait._

Pourquoi?_ La question fatidique. Pourquoi donc avoir tuer cette femme? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Hiroshi? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuer? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse pour le plus grand malheur de l'épéiste. _Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi..._Il y avait quelque chose qui brillait. Une si petite chose... Il l'attrapa discrètement. Le pendentif... La chaîne s'était cassée. Il regarda de plus près l'objet circulaire et s'aperçut qu'un bout de papier dépassait du médaillon._

_

* * *

_

Un objet non-identifié atterrit sur la tête d'algue qu'était Zoro. De l'eau se déversa sur lui, de l'eau bien glacé et l'objet en question tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Oï baka de Marimo! Ça va faire combien de fois que je t'appelle pour venir manger?

-Kuso, t'étais obligé de me balancer un seau d'eau hyper glacé sur moi?

-Ouais!

Zoro soupira en marmonnant vaguement un « Sale sourcil roulé » que Sanji y répondit ayant très bien entendu par un « Tête de thé vert ». Chopper tentait de les calmer avant que ça ne termine mal comme toujours et invitait gentiment Zoro à table. Tout le monde mangeait plus ou moins en silence, cela dépendait du point de vu de chacun. Luffy dévorant la moindre parcelle de viande présent sur la table en ignorant les protestations de Nami qui l'avait vu faire en envoyant son poing dans la figure alors qu'elle discutait calmement avec Robin sur le pourquoi du comment les trésors se trouvaient toujours dans des cités maudites ou entre les mains des infâmes pirates qui rodaient quelque part sur Grand Line. Mais après tout, Grand Line était Grand Line, un océan rempli d'embuches et d'obstacles, de monstres et autres étrangetés. Ussop se faisait soigner la main par le petit renne car l'homme élastique, en voulant prendre un bout de steak lui avait mordu fortement la main accidentellement et s'était excusé la bouche pleine. Sanji admirait encore et toujours les deux belles filles qui se trouvait à sa gauche avec un coeur remplaçant son oeil visible. Et Zoro comme d'habitude supportait tout ce boucan mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il se dit à chaque fois que ça pourrait être pire. Cependant, depuis son séjour à Askar où Saga y vivait, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: Hiroshi. Il en avait discuté avec son ami.

-Zoro! Eh Zoro! ZORO!

Il sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête pour fixer l'assemblée qui le scrutait depuis apparemment un bon moment.

-Tout va bien? Interrogea Nami.

-Euh, oui. Très bien! Balbutiait-il. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas très faim.

Il se leva et se dirigea à l'arrière du bateau. Jamais, ô grand jamais l'équipage n'avait vu un Zoro qui n'avait pas faim! Pour Sanji, ce fut une insulte à sa cuisine. Il aurait quand même pu terminer son assiette ce stupide Marimo, avait-il pensé. Mais il était vrai que le Marimo en question était bizarre. Luffy rompu le long silence qui s'était imposé quelques instants plus tôt.

-Quelqu'un me passe sa viande?

Nami lui donna un bon coup sur la tête en signe de réponse et de revanche.

-Baka! Tu ne vois pas que Zoro n'est pas normal aujourd'hui?

-Ah bon?

Soupir de la part de tout le monde à table. Puis Ussop posa la question que tous se posait depuis que Zoro avait quitté la table:

-A votre avis, pourquoi est-il dans cet état?

-J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ça venant de lui, répondit Chopper.

-Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie avec nous, supposa le cuistot.

Nami ne croyait cette supposition. Non, si Zoro s'ennuyait tant que ça en leur compagnie, il leur aurait dit. Et puis, difficile de le savoir car il dormait tout le temps. Le capitaine ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation et continuait de manger en demandant sans cesse ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'épéiste n'était toujours pas revenu, même pour venir diner. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, lui seul en était conscient. Luffy, voyant son second absent à la table, décida, pour une fois dans la journée, d'aller chercher Zoro lui-même puisque personne ne semblait enclin à le faire. Mais c'était aussi pour manger plus vite, Sanji avait été clair sur ce sujet: pas de Marimo, pas de repas! Et Monkey D. Luffy voulait son repas! Et c'est avec détermination qu'il arriva près du bretteur à l'arrière du bateau. Bizarrement, ce dernier ne s'entraînait pas comme tous les jours mais ça, le brun s'en foutait royalement.

-EH ZORO!

Zoro tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Quoi?

-J'ai faim!

-... Et alors?

-Sanji veut pas nous nourrir parce que t'es pas là! Alors soit tu viens manger, soit je te botte le cul pour te forcer à venir manger!

Une goutte de sueur apparaissait derrière les différentes têtes de l'équipage en entendant la conversation. Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji et Robin les observaient discrètement, espérant avoir plus d'infos au sujet de Zoro qui resta de marbre et contemplait à nouveau la mer obscurcit par la nuit ignorant les propos et menaces du capitaine. Capitaine dont le ventre commençait à gargouiller.

Finalement, le Coq prépara leur repas au grand bonheur de Luffy qui était sur le point d'accompagner le geste à la parole. Cependant, ils restèrent encore une fois soucieux de l'état de Zoro jusqu'au matin.

* * *

-Hey Capitaine! S'exclama le cuistot. Il va falloir s'arrêter quelque part, le garde-manger est presque vide!

-Quoi déjà?

-A ton avis bakaeru! Tu farfouille dans le frigo à chaque fois!

-Mais j'ai faim moi!

-Nami-chan, y a-t-il une île proche?

-Hmm... oui! Nous pourrons nous arrêter sur l'île de Kawashima! Elle est réputée pour sa légende qui dit qu'il y aurait quelque part entre les montagnes une rivière dont le sens est opposé à celui d'une rivière normale! Elle remonte en cascade.

-Il y a Reverse Mountain aussi, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire! Soupira le tireur.

-Personne n'a pu découvrir où elle débouche depuis des siècles et des siècles et malgré les efforts de beaucoup de volontaires, plusieurs d'entre eux ont trouvé la mort avant même de le savoir, énuméra la cartographe. La légende dit que c'est le Dieu de la rivière qui garde l'entrée secrète et qui massacre tous ceux qui osent s'y aventurer. Il protège la rivière qui lui appartient car l'eau qui est à l'intérieur de l'entrée secrète contient un pouvoir spéciale: celui de rajeunir quelqu'un qui aura l'honneur d'en boire, un peu comme la fontaine de jouvence mais aussi obtiendra la vie éternelle!

-La vie éternelle? S'étonna Sanji. Mais si l'eau a ce fameux pouvoir, tout le monde pourrait facilement en boire dès le début vu que c'est justement une rivière!

-Le problème est que l'eau de l'extérieur n'est pas potable et personne ne sait pourquoi, expliqua de nouveau Nami. Et non seulement ce n'est pas potable, mais cela ne donne pas la vie éternelle! Voilà pourquoi il faut impérativement aller chercher tout ça dans cette débouche! Pff! Si seulement il y avait un trésor!

-Whoa! D'enfer! cria Luffy.

-Comme tu le dis, s'exclama Ussop.

-Il y a un village au moins? Questionna le cuisinier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sanji-kun! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les prix ne sont pas trop élevés pour notre budget! Normalement, nous y arriverons dans trois heures. Mais d'après quelques témoignages, il sera difficile de converser avec les gens du peuples...

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Vous verrez une fois sur place!

* * *

Et c'était trois heures plus tard qu'ils accostèrent sur Kawashima. Zoro et Ussop restèrent sur le navire pendant que le reste allait chercher des vivres. Et comme Nami l'avait prédit, les habitant de l'île ont un langage peut courant à savoir...

-Nuesvebien gerstrané!

-Hein? De quoi elle parle?

Devant Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Robin et Sanji se tenait une femme de la vingtaine habillée d'une chemise blanche ornée de motifs ressemblants à des vagues et un tissu entourant ses hanches et laissant retomber le tout jusqu'aux genoux. Apparemment, elle ne craignait pas les pirates sinon elle aurait prévenue tout le monde. Sanji eut un coeur remplaçant son oeil en joignant ses deux mains.

-Quelle belle jeune femme nous avons là!

-Elle... parle le verlan, affirma l'archéologue.

-Verlan? C'est quoi? demanda Luffy.

-C'est une phrase à l'envers! Il suffit de mettre la dernière syllabe du mot au début! expliqua la rousse. Mais c'est difficile d'en parler!

-Et elle nous dit quoi elle?

-Elle nous souhaite la bienvenue, annonça Robin.

L'inconnue continua cependant de parler sans faire attention à eux. (les astérix signifient que la phrase est en verlan!)

-*Que vous soyez pirates ou pas, ici, nous ne vous décevrons pas! Visitez notre belle île et prenez votre temps! Les achats sont à petits prix! Je vous souhaite une agréable visite!*

-Elle dit que tout le monde peut venir sur Kawashima, pirate ou pas, et peut y rester autant qu'il le veut. Les prix ne sont pas élevés et elle nous souhaite une bonne visite, traduisait Robin.

-Ouais! Super! Je vais aider Sanji-kun à porter les courses!

-Je vais aller voir cette rivière d'un peu plus près! S'exclama Luffy en s'élançant en avant en direction des montagnes.

-Je vais l'accompagner ou autrement, il ne nous retrouvera pas, affirma la grande brune.

-Sage décision, opina le blond.

* * *

Sur le navire, Zoro avait retrouvé sa flemmardise sur le pont pendant que Ussop se demandait s'il y avait des objets intéressants pour une nouvelle invention en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. De là où il est, il ne voyait que la flore, un sentier qui menait vers le village et un bateau de la Marine qui avait accosté quatre minutes après eux. En gros, trois fois rien bien que le brun dut courir pour rabattre les voiles et baisser leur drapeau de pirate pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il soupira bruyamment en se maudissant de ne pas être aux cotés de ses amis mais soi-disant pour obtenir des information sur le bretteur, il était resté. Zoro dans sa tête, repensait encore une fois à sa discussion avec Saga. Il ne dormait pas vraiment.

Soudain, Ussop releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un courir dans leur direction. En même temps, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin et donc une seule issue. Il se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête de rester calme et de voir le bon côté des choses même si ses jambes ne pourraient plus le tenir longtemps debout. Il se dit que ça devait être Luffy et les autres. Ce qu'il gagna était de la déception car ce qu'il voyait devant lui n'était autre qu'un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge et qui portait une longue cape grise lui arrivant aux chevilles, une capuche couvrant sa tête. Seuls ses mains et ses pieds étaient visibles mais ce qui fit tiquer notre peureux était les menottes à ses poignets.

-Un prisonnier de la Marine? Chuchota-t-il, nerveux et anxieux de savoir qu'il pouvait s'agir un homme dangereux.

L'étranger semblait analyser les environs et soudainement, il courut vers la mer et s'y jeta. Ussop, les yeux écarquillés, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il suivit la silhouette disparaître au fur et à mesure dans l'eau. Dire que l'inconnu était fou était la première chose que le tireur avait prononcé. S'il voulait se cacher, pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauté sur leur navire? Non, au lieu de cela, il avait plongé dans les abîmes de l'océan. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Ussop observa l'horizon, espérant voir cet homme ressurgir à la surface à cause du manque d'air... mais rien. Pas même une ombre. Pas de bulles. Rien. Et pourtant, voilà déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'il s'était englouti dans la mer. Ussop ne comprenait rien, il devait y avoir une raison rationnelle, une explication logique. Puis, la réponse venait d'elle-même, pour lui, c'était sûrement un homme-poisson qui avait été au service de Arlong avant sa défaite sur l'île de Nami, à Arlong Park. Mais cette affaire remontait à longtemps et il n'y avait aucun survivant de sa bande. Ussop faisait rouler ses méninges au quart de tour jusqu'au retour des autres.

-Oï Ussop! On lève les voiles! hurlait leur capitaine à la va-vite en rigolant.

Ussop acquiesça en se demandant bien pourquoi le reste affichait un air terrorisé et se mettait à l'ouvrage aussi rapidement que possible en voyant au loin la Marine à leur trousse. Dès qu'ils furent enfin éloignés, Sanji commençait à cuisiner le déjeuner presque immédiatement pour éviter que Luffy ne se jète dessus avant même que ce ne soit servi. Nami regarda sa carte en compagnie de Robin qui sirotait un verre d'eau. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait eu du mal à retenir son capitaine dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la fameuse rivière. Luffy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plonger dedans pour se rafraîchir et de remonter ensuite jusqu'au point où la rivière montait. Il avait voulu gravir les montagnes mais heureusement que Robin l'en avait empêché. Ce n'était quand même pas le moment de se lancer dans de nouvelles aventures! Et pourtant, le destin allait lui jouer un mauvais tour car en reprenant la route sur Grand Line, personne de l'équipage n'avait remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait et s'était assis sur leur escalier de corde qu'ils avaient oublié de remonter, fatigué, essoufflé, le bruit de chaîne cognant la coque du Vogue Merry. Il finit par s'endormir au rythme des balancements du navire en s'agrippant fermement à la corde. La nuit tombait et Zoro était toujours aussi silencieux. Accoudé au bastingage, il observait la mer comme la veille, l'équipage dormant déjà, épuisé par ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient encore sur Kawashima. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il entendait autre chose de là où il était. Il croyait que Luffy avait fait un cauchemar alors il cognait avec son pied les parois de la pièce mais c'était un tout autre bruit. Un tintement pour être plus exact. L'épéiste se dirigea vers ce tintement et remarquait que l'escalier n'avait pas été relevé. Il s'en approcha et était prêt à le remonter quand il sentit que les cordes pesaient plus lourd que d'habitude. Il se pencha pour apercevoir une forme humaine assise sur l'un des barreaux. Étonnés, il demanda à voix haute:

-Eh, les passagers clandestins ne sont pas les bienvenus sur ce navire! Qui es-tu?

L'étranger ne semblait pas bouger d'un millimètre. C'était donc en soupirant que Zoro dut descendre prudemment juste au-dessus de sa tête et de tendre le bras pour secouer la tête en question. L'inconnu sortait de son sommeil réparateur en entendant vaguement l'autre lui dire de remonter en vitesse. Là, il avait compris qu'il s'était fait repérer et préférait obtempérer que de se créer des ennuis encore une fois. Une fois Zoro à bord du Merry, ce fut au tour de l'autre de poser son pied sur le parquet après avoir tâter le vide en resserrant sa cape autour de lui et en baissant la tête.

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là? questionna de nouveau le vert.

-Je suis un prisonnier de la Marine et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici, avait-il répondu d'une voix lasse.

Zoro soupira une nouvelle fois. Voilà que le bateau allait se coltiner un passager de plus! Mais pourtant, il avait tiqué à l'entente de cette voix si... familière. Il hésita un instant avant de demander:

-Peux-tu me regarder?

L'individu acquiesça et releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux onyx qui le fixaient. Il écarquilla les siens en marmonnant un « Zo-Zoro? ». Oui, cette fois, le bretteur en était sûr et certain, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que Hiroshi Nakamura.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Fin du premier chapitre =) J'ai mis beaucoup de temps et jamais je n'avais fais pareil longueur ^.^'' Reviews ou pas, je vais continuer cette fic, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra je suis déterminée! Il m'arrivera parfois d'avoir du manque d'imagination à cause des deux autres histoires déjà en cours alors on va dire que le prochain chapitre verra le jour un peu plus tard, gomen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un ami retrouvé**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sauf Hiroshi Nakamura ^^**

**Genre: Je vous laisse juger.**

**Résumé: Un souvenir perdu, un étrange fruit du démon, des milliers d'innocents massacrés pour quelques bouts de papiers, un ennemi dont personne ne connait l'identité... Tout cela, Roronoa Zoro va l'apprendre de la bouche d'un rescapé d'une bataille et d'une vieille connaissance.**

**Raiting: T **

**Note: **

**Merci à Tachi-chwann pour sa review qui m'a donné envie de terminer plus vite. ^^ Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour, désolée pour ceux qui lisent ça mais l'amour ne fait pas tout =)**

**Merci à Sweet Marimo-chan qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais poster plus vite ce chapitre XD Je me demandais plusieurs fois l'origine des boucles d'oreilles de Zoro alors j'ai inventé et improviser une histoire ^^ Quand au yaoi, il n'y en aura pas mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas à cause de ça que tu ne vas plus lire la suite, si? Enfin, fais ce que tu veux =) **

**Thank you aussi pour Autumnights, anglais, qui m'a félicité pour cette 10 000 ème fic de One Piece (et je ne m'y attendais pas)!**

**La suite sans plus attendre!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: Se souvenir, c'est souvent souffrir**

**

* * *

**

_-_Tu le sais tout autant que moi qu'il ne reviendra pas! Il est mort Zoro!

_-_Ça, c'est ce que tu crois Saga! Je suis sûr qu'il est vivant quelque part et qu'il nous cherche peut-être.

_Saga soupira bruyamment en grimaçant et relit attentivement le mot, le seul, marqué sur le bout de papier trouvé dans le médaillon. Zoro ne le lui avait pas montré auparavant car ils étaient bien trop jeune pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit._

_-_Zoro, on vient à peine de se retrouver et tu me parle de lui! Quand est-ce que tu vas te le mettre dans le crâne? Personne n'a été témoin de ce qui s'est passé à East Blue et c'est pour cela que notre village a préféré garder le secret! Hiroshi est MORT! Ce mot peut en être la preuve!

_-_Ou peut-être que tu ne veux pas qu'il s'infiltre à nouveau dans nos vies!

_C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Zoro fronça les sourcils en fixant Saga d'un regard noir. Ce dernier se résigna._

_-_Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça...

-Alors quoi?

-... je ne sais pas. Tu es toujours troublé par cette affaire...

-C'est depuis que je t'ai retrouvé que j'ai commencé à y penser.

_-_Tu sais... je n'ai pas voulu te le dire mais, cette fois, je vais parler avec mon coeur et non avec ma tête! Il m'arrive aussi de penser qu'il est de ce monde mais imagine un peu qu'il soit du mauvais côté, imagine qu'un jour il vienne te chasser maintenant que tu es pirate! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu, quelqu'un aurait pu se servir de lui pour de mauvaises choses!

_Zoro regarda incrédule la personne en face de lui. Oui, il n'y avait pas penser une seconde à cette hypothèse et cela le faisait peur. Peur de savoir que Hiroshi fasse des choses horribles alors que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Saga vit son ami dans une intense réflexion et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un papier qui n'était pas de la première fraîcheur. Il le tendit à son camarade qui lui envoyait un regard interrogatif. Zoro déplia la feuille._

_

* * *

_

Il la tendit à son vieil ami qui ne le prenait pas, sachant très bien ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il se contenta de détourner la tête pour éviter le regard que Zoro lui lançait. Un regard rempli de questions et d'inquiétudes.

Sur le pont près de la proue, l'épéiste était accoudé au bastingage tandis que l'autre lui faisait face, tête baissée, toujours caché par sa cape et sa capuche. Zoro lui avait raconté sa petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec Saga qui lui avait donné ce bout de papier à l'effigie de Hiroshi Nakamura dont sa tête était mise à prix à plus de cents millions de berrys. Les mots étaient inutiles pour comprendre que Hiroshi lui devait une explication. Les minutes passaient, Zoro pouvait attendre, il avait tout son temps devant lui. Oui, il attendait la raison du pourquoi son ami auparavant si gentil et attentionné était recherché par la Marine. Les menottes toujours accrochées aux poignets le prouvaient. Zoro avait seulement abattu son sabre sur la chaîne pour qu'elle se brise et que le plus jeune puisse avoir enfin la liberté de mouvement. Le Nakamura ne lui répondait toujours pas. Roronoa attendait patiemment. Le silence pesait lourd au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait mais aucun des deux n'osait parler. Puis finalement, Hiroshi parla pour briser le silence mais ne voulait pas engager le sujet de sa mise à prix.

-Zoro, es-tu vexé de me voir?

-Je veux juste une explication, répondit calmement son vis-à-vis.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Zoro le sentait. Il sentait une grande peur chez Hiroshi. Mais ce qu'il l'énervait en ce moment était cette capuche qui cachait la plus grande partie de son visage. Il lui demandait de bien l'enlever pour mieux le voir mais le plus jeune refusait de coopérer. Il marmonnait sans cesse des phrases négatives « Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas,... ». Le sabreur avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais le voulait-il? Il y avait une différence entre pouvoir et vouloir. Il rangea l'avis de recherche dans sa poche et s'approcha de son ami retrouvé qui avait toujours le regard fixant le sol, immobile, ignorant ce que Zoro voulait faire. L'épéiste tendit sa main au-dessus de la tête du Nakamura puis l'abattit soudainement.

-Itaï! Bordel Zoro, pourquoi t'as fais ça? demanda l'autre en se tenant le crâne des deux mains accroupit par terre.

-Je ne t'ai pas souhaité le « bonjour » que je sache! Oublions cette histoire, tu me raconteras une autre fois!

Quel retournement de situation! Il était vrai que Zoro lui donnait une petite tape amicale en signe de salut à l'époque et les années passées, il n'avait toujours pas changé. En revanche, pour celui-ci, Hiroshi avait quelque chose de changé chez lui. Le prix qu'il valait prouvait qu'il avait fait une chose que seul le véritable Hiroshi n'aurait pas fait auparavant. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui se tenait devant lui. Il y avait aussi cet étrange comportement; depuis quand le réel Hiroshi essayait en vain de mentir pour échapper à la situation? Cependant, c'était Hiroshi qui était au sol. Zoro soupira bruyamment. Il observa le corps à genoux et il remarqua qu'une mèche blanche pointait le bout de son nez hors de la cape. Il s'accroupit à son tour et doucement, passa sa main à l'intérieur de la capuche faisant sursauté l'autre qui se releva aussi vite que l'éclair tout en froissant le tissu. Le bretteur se redressa sur ses pieds et croisait les bras en le regardant de travers. Mais pourquoi cachait-il ses cheveux? Ou son visage, au choix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Il n'y a pas de honte à montrer son visage!

-...Je ne veux pas.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il devait y avoir une petite explication à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Il se contenta de soupirer à nouveau et de lui demander d'attendre là où il était. Le bretteur entrait à l'intérieur du Merry et pénétrait dans la cabine des garçons. Il se dirigeait vers son lit et se mit à fouiller sous son oreiller.

-Hein? Mais... où est-il?

Il regarda à droite, à gauche dans la pénombre mais ne vit rien à ce qui ressemblait à l'objet qu'il recherchait. Il cherchait alors à même le sol, évitant de faire du bruit pour alerter les autres occupants. Il se maudissait plusieurs fois de ne pas avoir trouver meilleur cachette. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, après avoir éviter plusieurs coup de pieds ou de poings de la part de son cher capitaine à cause de ses rêves de combats, s'être retenu de ne pas frapper Sanji qui parlait dans son sommeil d'un certain « stupide Marimo », avoir failli marcher sur Chopper et Ussop à plusieurs reprises, il se retrouvait à l'entrée de la cabine. Il avait beau avoir fouiller de fond en comble la pièce mais aucune trace de son précieux objet. Il failli sursauter en entendant une voix féminine non loin de lui.

-Cherches-tu ça?

Zoro se retourna vers la propriétaire de cette voix. Robin, adossée sur le mur du couloir, laissait pendre un bijou circulaire de sa main. Le médaillon. Le bretteur lança un regard noir à sa collègue en s'approchant d'elle et lui pris le collier des mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire de ton ami le prisonnier?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir Robin!

-Pourtant, il ne peux pas rester sur le Navire, il faudra en parler avec Luffy, disait calmement la brune.

-Cet idiot peut accepter n'importe qui sur ce rafiot!

-Tu oublie que la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, il ne l'a pas fait, rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Qu'importe! Je l'aiderai!

Après un long moment de silence, Robin, vaincue, hocha la tête et lui proposait son aide.

-Fais ce que tu veux! avait répondu l'autre.

Ils revinrent tous les deux sur le pont et Zoro eut une bien belle surprise. Devant lui ne se trouvait plus la personne se cachant sous sa cape mais une autre. Un Hiroshi qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Le jeune homme était accroupit au bastingage, les genoux ramenés à lui, le tissu qu'il portait sur le dos reposait par terre à ses côtés révélant ce qu'il avait caché. L'apparence physique avait bien changé et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Des cheveux que l'on pouvait qualifier d'argentés si on se fiait à la Lune qui les éclairait, des yeux aux pupilles et aux conjonctives bulbaires anormalement noircis formant une seule et unique couleur. Ses vêtements, à savoir un yukata bleu nuit par dessus un pantalon noir simple, étaient humides ainsi que lui-même. Hiroshi observait silencieusement la réaction de Zoro qui avait écarquillé les yeux. Robin, elle, restait perplexe.

-Impossible..., avait-elle murmuré le plus bas possible.

Le bretteur s'avança vers son ami qui se relevait pour être à sa hauteur toujours tête baissée. Zoro s'arrêta en face de lui. Le silence refit surface, comme au début. Seulement, ce silence là était différent de l'autre. Les mots étaient inutiles pour savoir que l'un se sentait perdu et l'autre se sentait désolé. De longues minutes passèrent sans que l'homme aux cheveux verts ne détachait son regard de l'autre personne. Au final, il franchit les derniers centimètres d'espace entre lui et Hiroshi pour mettre ses mains autour du cou de ce dernier, accrochant la chaîne dorée qu'il avait dans sa main. Celui qui avait été le brun le fixait d'un air de surprise.

Zoro voyait que son ami était content de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu mais il ne montrait pas son sourire habituel. Il lui demanda alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant toutes ces années où l'argenté était absent. Ce que le concerné refusa de lui révéler. Alors l'épéiste opta pour l'explication de ses changements physiques. Mais Hiroshi lui-même avoua qu'il n'en savait rien. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la brune restée à l'écart, intervenait.

-Tu as les pouvoirs du fruit du démon Mizu.

-Mizu? questionna Zoro.

Hiroshi était en partie surpris lui aussi. Ainsi il avait mangé un de ces fruits sacrés?

-Le fruit Mizu est très rare à trouver car son pouvoir est de contrôler l'eau mais il a une autre capacité: c'est le seul et unique fruit du démon qui possède le pouvoir de respirer et nager dans l'eau, expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais... c'est impossible! répliqua le bretteur.

-Tu en as la preuve devant toi Zoro! On reconnaît le possesseur de ce pouvoir par des yeux extrêmement noirs permettant de visualiser dans l'eau et des cheveux blancs comme de la neige. Il a l'avantage dans les liquides comme Arlong et ses hommes maintenant disparus. Mais ce fruit a également ses inconvénients, et tu dois sûrement les connaître, finit-elle en s'adressant à l'argenté.

Le concerné hocha la tête en croisant ses bras et fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne peux fouler la terre qu'une journée tout les mois.

-Tu veux dire que tu passe la plupart de ton temps dans l'eau? s'étonna Zoro.

Hiroshi affirma de nouveau avec un mouvement de tête. Il le rassura qu'il ne manquait de rien dans l'océan, qu'il vivait comme un petit poisson. Comme une sirène, avait ironisé le vert. Ce qui lui valut un léger grognement de la part de son ami. Mais Zoro ne comprit pas le pourquoi de ses vêtements mouillés ce qui était simple car Hiroshi était allé se rafraîchir dans l'eau et d'ailleurs s'excusait d'en avoir mis partout sur le pont en remontant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassurait l'archéologue. Ce n'est que de l'eau.

Mais l'argenté était tout de même gêné. Zoro devinait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même et mis une de ses mains sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui fit naître un petit sourire.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Zoro resta dormir dehors en compagnie de Hiroshi comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au temps de la jeunesse. Son esprit remontait à cette fameuse journée où tout s'était écrouler, cette fameuse journée où Hiroshi était parti pour ne plus revenir, cette journée où il avait une deuxième fois de plus, déprimé comme le jour de la mort de Kuina, son ennemie et amie. Mais maintenant, il l'avait retrouvé. Si seulement il était apparu beaucoup plus tôt sur Askar, Zoro aurait pu prouver à Saga que Hiroshi Nakamura était en vie... et en même temps, ils se seraient retrouvé tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Et comme au premier jour, Hiroshi était endormi sur son épaule en ce moment; le bretteur n'osait pas bouger et plongeait petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée à son tour, pensant aux réactions de son capitaine et du reste de l'équipage. Allaient-ils l'accepter? En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais poser la question.

* * *

_Il la regardait, la surprise marquant sur son visage. Il sentait les larmes venir et pourtant, ces dernières ne voulait pas franchir la limite. Du sang. Il ne voyait que ce liquide rougeâtre à ses pieds et pourtant, il ne criait pas de l'aide pour aider la personne blessée car il le savait, elle avait déjà rejoint l'autre monde; le monde où tous atterriront quand l'heure sera venue. Personne n'échappe à la mort. Elle viendra frapper à votre porte au moment opportun. Et c'était à cette porte qu'elle était entré, volant la vie de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Gisant dans son propre sang. Il releva la tête, les yeux embués regardaient l'autre qui se tenait debout devant lui qui s'était mis à genoux devant sa mère. _

_-_P... Pour...Pourquoi..., _avait-il murmuré._

_

* * *

_

Crispant les doigts, il l'avait dit tout bas. Les paupières serrées, un frisson le parcourant tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, la première goutte avait coulé le long de sa joue gauche. La main se serrant de plus en plus jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau.

* * *

-Ne dis rien Hiroshi. Viens avec moi!

_Il n'osait pas alerter le village. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas __qu'__elle__ soit__ elle aussi blessée. Elle lui tendit sa main en disant qu'il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de la suivre. Il leva lentement la sienne et s'approchait de l'autre avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Il avait peur. Il savait que c'était elle et pourtant, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de la personne en face de lui pour brusquement disparaître. Tout devint flou tout d'un coup._

_

* * *

_

-Hiroshi! Oï Hiroshi!

_-_Zoro... Saga...

Zoro essayait tant bien que mal de sortir son ami de son sommeil en le secouant légèrement. L'épéiste se sentait désolé de voir son état. Hiroshi était en sueur, haletant, la respiration irrégulière, ses cheveux blancs collant à son visage dur, des griffures ornant son cou, ses mains ensanglantées, les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Il tenta une dernière fois mais avec un peu plus de force. L'argenté papillonnait des yeux, soudainement revenu à la réalité. L'image se fit alors dans son esprit, le calme revenait au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait le bretteur devant lui. Un bretteur particulièrement inquiet, lui tenant les deux épaules.

-... Zoro...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce spectacle s'était enfin arrêté. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon... ainsi qu'un Luffy volant à travers une des portes du haut en retombant lourdement sur ses fesses, juste en face des deux garçons. On entendit aussi un cuisinier parfaitement coléreux le menacer:

-Tu ne vas jamais apprendre que t'infiltrer comme ça dans ma cuisine c'est peine perdue?

-Je voulais juste grignoter un tout p'tit truc! se défendit le capitaine en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Sanji l'ignora royalement, envoyant le brun sur les roses, et s'intéressait plutôt à son Marimo et un jeune dont la tête lui était inconnue. Celui-ci affichait une tête incrédule en ayant observer la scène. Il demandait même à Zoro si c'était comme cela tous les jours et ce dernier d'affirmer avec un hochement de tête.

-Eh tête de thé vert! C'est ton petit ami lui? questionnait « innocemment » le blond en faisant naître un sourire moqueur.

-P'tain, t'es vraiment saoulant pervers de cuistot!

N'empêche que cette phrase lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un que le bretteur préférait oublier. D'abord Saga, et ensuite ce Ero-cook. Ils se ressemblaient trop, s'ils savaient.

Luffy se tourna dans leur direction et afficha un grand sourire en avançant sa main vers le blanc.

-Salut! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy!

Le concerné se releva et tendit la sienne en se présentant à son tour mais était surpris du liquide qui s'y trouvait. Sanji étant descendu à leur rencontre, rentrait dans leur cabine réveiller le docteur en chef qui grogna de mécontentement en sentant une main lui attraper la fourrure et le jeter sur le pont.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais Sanji?

Le blond lui montra tout simplement du doigt l'argenté qui observait ce qui était censé être le médecin.

-... Un renne qui... parle?

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN CERF, JE SUIS U-

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. Chopper s'était préparé à cette éventualité comme à chaque nouvelle rencontre et comme toujours, on le confondait avec un cerf. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait enfin un Homme sur Terre qui voyait la vérité en face. Alors il sourit, montrant ses dents, content que quelqu'un le voyait comme un renne dès la première fois mais son sourire disparut en apercevant le liquide rouge couler. Il se redressa et vint près du blessé.

* * *

Après l'avoir examiner, le petit renne le rassura que ce n'était que bref, de toutes petites coupures ça et là mais pas très important du moment qu'il ne perde pas trop de sang en une fois. Il lui mit des pansements sur les mains ainsi que sur le cou pour recouvrir les traces de griffures. Le médecin étala de la pommade sur le visage pour les cicatriser. Ce qui suivit les soins était le petit-déjeuner que Luffy attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience. Tous se mirent à table et Hiroshi put faire la connaissance de toute l'équipage. Zoro le fixait avec un petit sourire. Il connaissait trop bien son ami pour deviner qu'il était un peu perdu parmi tout ce beau monde. Aussi il pouvait voir le malheureux écouter l'ingénieur Ussop lui raconter des histoires plus loufoques les unes des autres et le pire était qu'il gobait tout, comme Chopper. Nami était désespérée de voir le possesseur du fruit du démon Mizu, l'homme qui valait plus de cents millions de berrys, à ce stade si bas pour qu'il puisse avaler tout cru ces mensonges à deux ronds. L'archéologue préférait éloigner Hiroshi de la discussion du « Grand Ussop-Sama » et de le questionner sur le fruit sacré de l'eau. L'argenté ne se servait que très rarement voir pas du tout de ses pouvoirs car il n'en avait jamais usé en ne comptant pas le fait qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau. Il avait affirmé avoir manger ce fruit du démon depuis sa jeunesse accidentellement et durant toutes ces années de croissance, jamais il n'avait découvert ses capacités. Luffy, qui ne suivait jamais les conversations, les interrompit en demandant la destination du jeune rescapé. Rescapé qui ne savait pas où aller. Peut-être voulait-il rentré sur son île, avait-il dit. Mais ce n'était pas à East Blue qu'il voulait retourner à la grande surprise de Zoro. Cette île n'avait pas de nom mais Hiroshi savait où elle se trouvait. Quelque part sur Grand Line un peu au Nord-Ouest, à plusieurs jours de mer, avait estimé Nami en regardant sa carte et la position de l'île. Heureusement pour eux, c'était sur leur route.

* * *

Quelques minutes qui suivirent le repas du matin, le bretteur alla retrouver son vieil ami sur le pont, observant l'océan infini devant lui.

-Hiroshi.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui.

-Zoro?

-Je peux te parler?

-Bien sûr...

Zoro se plaça à côté de lui, accoudé à la rambarde. La discussion de midi lui revint en tête.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas retourner dans notre village natale?

-... Il y a des choses que je ne peux te révéler... Je veux juste retrouver mes compagnons qui sont restés sur l'île où j'ai continué à vivre. Il y a longtemps, je les ai protégé des pirates et de la Marine car ils étaient assez blessés comme ça.

Un instant de silence passa avant que Zoro reprenne le fil de la conversation.

-Ussop m'a raconté qu'il t'a aperçu à Kawashima. Est-ce encore un de ses mensonges?

-... Oui. J'étais là-bas.

-Que y faisais-tu?

-...

-Hiroshi, si tu as vécu sur ton île inconnue, comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé aussi loin?

Hiroshi secoua la tête comme pour se dire qu'il ne devait plus parler. Mais après un long moment d'hésitation, vaincu pas ses sentiments envers l'épéiste, il touchait le médaillon autour de son cou.

-J'étais à la recherche de ce que tu m'as donné il y a maintenant plusieurs années.

Zoro n'était pas vraiment surpris de cette révélation. Il savait que le Nakamura tenait à ce collier qu'il portait sans cesse. Le blanc continua:

-Je suis parti de chez moi pour pouvoir le retrouver et j'ai dû traverser Grand Line de long en large, pensant que ce bien serait caché quelque part sur ces îles. Je me suis armé de patience car, comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas le droit de mettre les pieds sur terre avant des semaines. Pour chaque île, je fouillais aussi vite que possible avant que minuit s'affiche, avant que la journée ne se termine. Évidemment, je cherchais dans la mer, sans rien au retour. J'ai croisé beaucoup de navire de la Marine. Plusieurs fois ils ont essayé de m'attraper, pensant que je suis un survivant de ce Arlong d'après un témoin. Puis vint le jour où je suis allé sur Kawashima, là où je me suis fais arrêter et presque emmené. Finalement, vous étiez là vous aussi et une seconde d'inattention de leur part m'a suffit à m'échapper.

Son regard atterrit sur Zoro, l'air gêné, une main derrière la tête et étirant un sourire bête.

-J-Je me sens un peu coupable d'ailleurs... de ne pas avoir aider ton capitaine.

-Ce n'est pas grave! On a l'habitude maintenant!

-Mais... Pourquoi es-tu devenu pirate? La vie de chasseur de primes ne te plaisait plus?

-En quelques sortes. Luffy m'a sauvé le jour où il m'a engagé et j'ai abandonné ma vie précédente pour en commencé une autre en gardant ma promesse faite à Kuina.

-Je ne m'en serai pas douté. Dis-moi, si j'avais croisé ton chemin bien avant ta vie actuelle, m'aurais-tu tué pour l'argent?

-... Non. Tu es mon ami et ça ne changera jamais.

Hiroshi fit paraître un petit sourire, heureux de cette affirmation. Il avait remarqué que Zoro portait lui aussi le souvenir qu'il lui avait confié et cela le suffisait. Cependant, son sourire disparut avant de demander:

-Zoro. Chassais-tu les pirates pour l'argent?

Le bretteur ne comprit pas le sens de sa question. Était-ce seulement une question innocente ou cachait-elle autre chose? L'argenté lui dévoile le reste.

-Ma soeur étant pirate a été tuée.

Zoro resta stupéfait de cette révélation.

-Ta soeur? Naoko?

Hiroshi hocha la tête.

-Nee-chan m'avait protégé au péril de sa vie... et il a fallu qu'une bande de chasseur l'envoie à la mort pour de simples bout de papiers...

Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas montrer cette faiblesse. Zoro n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il avait bien tué des pirates mais ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque femme. Encore heureux, pensa-t-il. Il avait de la peine pour Hiroshi. Perdre quelqu'un d'autre, un proche de plus, un membre de sa famille une fois encore. La vision de la mère morte à terre faisant le signe d'une croix avec ses bras revint dans son esprit; elle n'avait cessé de le hanter depuis Askar. Et toujours il se questionnait sur ce qui s'était passé. Il hésitait pour le lui demander: de un, Hiroshi ne voudra certainement pas en parler, et de deux, cela le ferait forcément souffrir de s'en souvenir. Il décida finalement de laisser cela de côté, pensant revenir là-dessus une prochaine fois... Si il en aurait.

* * *

Nami, dans sa cabine, étudiait l'île de plus près sur sa carte maritime. Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une île qui n'avait aucun nom. Elle n'avait pas voulu dérangé ses compagnons avec cette histoire car elle-même était incertaine que ce soit la bonne terre. La rousse était inquiète au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers leur prochaine destination.

* * *

Le premier jour passait sans encombres mis à part les entraînements de Hiroshi pour en apprendre plus sur ses pouvoirs. Luffy, Chopper et Robin l'avaient aidé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient vu qu'ils avaient eux aussi mangé les fruits du démon Gomu Gomu, Hito Hito et Hana Hana. Mais le blanc avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Il avait appris à essayer de se protéger en créant une barrière d'eau sans succès car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Alors la brune eut une idée en allant s'entraîner dans l'eau car c'était son élément et qu'il serait beaucoup plus à l'aise. L'ancre fut jeter et Hiroshi avait pu créer une protection facilement. Il avait l'avantage dans l'eau mais sur terre c'était autre chose. Robin lui apprit qu'il fallait qu'il y ait de l'eau autour de lui pour maitriser ses pouvoirs alors elle lui donna une gourde remplie d'eau de mer. Si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit durant ses petites escapades sur les îles, il suffirait de faire sortir le liquide de sa gourde en se concentrant du mieux que possible et de le faire rentrer avant de se faire absorber par la terre (comme Gaara dans Naruto qui transporte du sable ^.^ sauf que la gourde est normale XD). Hiroshi s'était bien amusé , cela se voyait et Zoro en était content.

* * *

-Tu vas resté encore longtemps dedans?

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi nager tranquillement! ironisa le possesseur de Mizu.

Le bretteur soupira bruyamment. Le bateau Mugiwara s'était remis en route et Hiroshi les suivait dans la mer, préférant cela que de marcher sur du bois.

-Ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'avoir un rhume?

-Non!

-Pff!

Nami s'exclama néanmoins:

-Remonte! On va passer à table!

-Ce n'est pas la peine! Je suis plus habitué à manger ce que je trouve dans l'eau!

-Requin! insulta ironiquement l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Hiroshi allait répliquer, mécontent de ce nouveau surnom, quand Sanji l'interpella:

-Pourras-tu rapporter du poisson par la même occasion?

-D'accord! Je reviens vite!

Il plongea alors dans les abîmes de l'océan. Le blond ricana:

-Au moins, ce poisson-là sera gratos!

-Toi alors, souffla Zoro. Il n'est pas un chien!

-Oh! Tu défends ton petit ami, tête de thé vert? Que c'est mignon!

Zoro serra les poings et voulait asséner un coup sur la figure du cuistot quand une rousse les frappa sur la tête en leur disant d'arrêter ces bagarres inutiles.

* * *

Hiroshi revenu, ils purent manger dans la « joie et la bonne humeur » si on se fiait au gourmand de capitaine qui dévorait tout ce qu'il touchait et aux protestations des autres.

* * *

Après cela, la nuit tombait et Zoro voulut faire un somme à l'arrière du bateau comme toujours. Il s'assit tranquillement et croisa les bras derrière la tête, admirant le ciel étoilé. Trop de questions qui restèrent sans réponses se posaient dans sa tête. Combien de jours, de semaines, de mois ou d'années s'étaient écoulés pour que Hiroshi puisse quitter son île pour laisser les habitants sans défense? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il les avait protégé depuis toujours? Le bretteur n'imaginait pas la scène qu'il y aurait si jamais un massacre était arrivé durant l'absence de son ami. L'objet de ses pensées apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Zoro, je... je ne voulais pas déranger!

-C'est pas grave! J'ai le temps!

-... Merci, disait-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre se lançait. Hiroshi était nerveux. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et pourtant, il devait tout lui dire. Il se décidait que c'était le moment.

-Est-ce que... Saga va bien?

-Très bien maintenant.

-Maintenant? s'étonnait le plus jeune.

-Il a juste eu quelques problèmes mais c'est du passé. Il va beaucoup mieux.

Zoro le fixa.

-Tu ne l'as pas croisé?

Hiroshi secoua la tête négativement. Il déclarait qu'il aurait tant voulu le revoir. L'épéiste lui racontait ses périples à Askar, là où il avait revu Saga pour la première fois depuis le début de cet aventure. L'épée maudite, la Lune rouge, la malédiction, les perles de jade, sa promesse de trouver l'épée de justice, Maya... Le blanc était content pour lui, il en remerciait même Zoro de l'avoir sauvé. Mais ce dernier n'y serait jamais arrivé sans l'aide de l'équipage et surtout de Luffy. Si ce Mugiwara n'avait pas existé, Saga serait devenu un monstre sans pitié. A ce moment-ci, Hiroshi se sentait... honteux. Zoro lui racontait tout dans les moindres détails alors que lui cachait un secret que le coeur ne pouvait plus supporter. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir puis les rouvrit une minute plus tard.

-Zoro.

-Hm?

-... Je... Je suis d'accord.

Zoro le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Je vais tout te dire.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre! Si vous avez aimé, dites-le moi ou si c'est le contraire, dites-le moi XD La rentrée reprend pour moi donc le prochain chapitre paraîtra beaucoup plus tard! Et oui! Reviews ou pas, je rappelle que je continue! **


	3. Gomenasai!

Bonjour tout le monde... Excusez-moi de mon énorme retard mais je commence à peine ma Première L et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps entre les fics et les contrôles qui se préparent T.T Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, j'y suis toujours dessus mais il va falloir attendre les vacances je crois... Ou je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de poster le plus tôt possible! Mais pour l'instant, mettez votre mal en patience s'il vous plaît. Gomenasai!


	4. Chapter 4

**Un ami retrouvé**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sauf Hiroshi Nakamura ^^**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Drama.**

**Résumé: Un souvenir perdu, un étrange fruit du démon, des milliers d'innocents massacrés pour quelques bouts de papiers, un ennemi dont personne ne connait l'identité... Tout cela, Roronoa Zoro va l'apprendre de la bouche d'un rescapé d'une bataille et d'une vieille connaissance.**

**Raiting: T **

**Note 1: **

**Merci à Chicken Poulet (moi je l'appelle Chicky) pour ses reviews très marrantes (du moins, pour ma part!) =)**

**Merci à Tachi-chwan qui arrive à suivre l'histoire ^^**

**Merci à Mlle Z-S pour m'avoir raconté sa vie ;) **

**Merci à abime pour s'être joint à moi! Contrairement à toi, j'ai la philo ^^''**

**Merci aux lecteurs anonymes ou pas qui ont fait monter ma fic à plus de 200 visites et jamais je n'avais eu tel résultat! **

**Merci encore à tous! **

**Note 2: Je crois que je vais plonger la fin vers une Deathfic pour ceux qui veulent! Ceux qui ne sont pas heureux, cliquez tout de suite sur la croix rouge ou sur la flèche bleue en haut à gauche pour revenir en arrière ^^**

**Note 3: Alors, comment dire ça... il y a beaucoup de lecteurs (y compris moi XD) qui imaginent déjà Zoro et Hiroshi ensembles ^^ Je n'y aurai jamais cru pour vous mais est-ce que vous voulez les voir ensembles? Si oui, je vais essayer de le faire en dehors de la fic /!\ si je le fais dedans, ça ne me plairai pas vraiment et ça ne fait pas partie de mon plan... un genre de bonus pour la fin de l'histoire que pour ceux qui veulent! Alors donnez-moi votre avis =)**

**Note 4 (c'est le dernier, je vous l'assure! Pas taper!): Je sais, je fais chier avec mes notes XD Il y aura peut-être des personnes qui ne verront pas le rapport entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a écrit « L'union fait la force » que c'est forcément un combat! Beware!**

**Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: L'union fait la force**

**

* * *

**

_Il marchait, seul dans les rues animées du village de Shimotsuki, repensant encore et encore aux rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec ses amis Zoro et Saga. Il était heureux que le courant passait entre eux et plus le temps avançait, plus ils se créaient des liens importants. Hiroshi serra le pendentif qui pendait autour de son cou. Oui, il était même plus qu'heureux de les avoir rencontré ce jour-là. __Le brun adorait leur présence. C'était comme si ils étaient son oxygène, que sans eux, le monde s'écroulerait tout autour de lui. Il aimait les voir se battre, les voir rire de joie, les voir sourire. Jamais il ne les avait vu triste. Jamais. Et cela, il ne le permettrait pas, il se le jura. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était ce qu'il l'attendait et ce quelque chose allait les rendre bien plus triste encore. _

_Il arriva chez lui tard le soir. Il avait traîné un peu au milieu des végétaux avec Saga pendant que Zoro rentrait dormir comme il le faisait tous les jours. Hiroshi ouvrit la porte et il ne vit que l'obscurité qui enveloppait la pièce actuellement. Il était assez surpris car sa mère, étant malade, laissait toujours une bougie allumée pour montrer qu'elle était là. Mais bizarrement, rien, pas même une étincelle ou une minuscule source de chaleur ne parvenait à ses yeux. Non, rien... il n'y avait rien à part une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant._

_-_Maman?

_Sa soeur étant absente à première vue, il avança prudemment au milieu de la pièce dans le but d'y chercher une boîte d'allumettes placée en temps normal sur une étagère au fond. Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose qui le fit arrêter dans sa course. Il plissa les yeux en regardant par terre et, __évidemment, il ne voyait rien. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'aucun meuble n'avait été placé à cet endroit, il connaissait sa maison comme sa poche. _

_L'odeur revint lui chatouiller les narines et elle devenait de plus en plus forte. Il tendit la main, tremblant le bras et l'abaissait lentement, très lentement vers la chose à terre. Il pensait au premier abord qu'un animal était entré dans la pièce et était mort de maladie ou de vieillesse. Mais en touchant un objet dur au niveau de sa poitrine, il eut alors beaucoup de doutes... et de peur. Surtout de peur. Qui oserait s'attaquer à un chien en brandissant une... épée, et l'abattant sur lui? Oui, ce qu'il touchait était vraiment la poignée d'une épée. Ou plus précisément, un sabre, il avait tenu maintes fois le sabre de Zoro et savait le différencier d'une simple arme. _

_Sa main descendit doucement le long de l'arme perpendiculaire au sol, et plus il descendait, plus le sabre devenait humide. Beaucoup trop humide. Il atteignit enfin là où la lame avait cessé son voyage. A peine avait-il eu frôlé la chose étrangement molle et dure à la fois, Hiroshi avait retirer brusquement sa main, se coupant par la même occasion une partie de son poignet. Il la serra contre lui, étouffant les gémissements de douleurs tant bien que mal. Il se rappelle ce toucher. Il avait senti... un poignet comme le sien, plus grand. Oubliant la douleur, la curiosité le poussa à aller plus loin, plaçant sa main là où il l'avait retiré en repartant de l'arme. Une main, puis deux. Elles se croisaient. _

_Il allait maintenant plus haut. Une poitrine, une fine chaîne, un cou, un menton, les traits d'un visage qu'il avait touché plusieurs fois et qu'il reconnut sur le coup. _

_-_... Ma... Maman...

_Un bruit se fit retentir. Pourtant, il n'en avait que faire. Des pas se dirigèrent vers lui, s'arrêtant en face. Il y avait une faible lumière qui éclairait des chaussures fines. Là, Hiroshi décida de lever lentement sa tête et ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. _

_Il la regardait, la surprise marquant sur son visage. Il sentait les larmes venir et pourtant, ces dernières ne voulait pas franchir la limite. Du sang. Il ne voyait que ce liquide rougeâtre à ses pieds et pourtant, il ne criait pas de l'aide pour aider la personne blessée car il le savait, elle avait déjà rejoint l'autre monde; le monde où tous atterriront quand l'heure sera venue. Personne n'échappe à la mort. Elle viendra frapper à votre porte au moment opportun. Et c'était à cette porte qu'elle était entré, volant la vie de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Gisant dans son propre sang. Il releva la tête, les yeux embués regardaient l'autre qui se tenait debout devant lui qui s'était mis à genoux devant sa mère. _

_-_P... Pour...Pourquoi..., _avait-il murmuré._

-Ne dis rien Hiroshi. Viens avec moi!

_Il n'osait pas alerter le village. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas __qu'__elle__ soit__ elle aussi blessée. Elle lui tendit sa main en disant qu'il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de la suivre. Il leva lentement __la sienne et s'approchait de l'autre avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Il avait peur. Il savait que c'était elle et pourtant, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de la personne en face de lui. _

_Cette personne était effectivement une femme bien jeune. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulés attachés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux rubis qui le fixaient tristement, sa bouche fine dont on ne voyait aucun bonheur, ses vêtements tâchés de sang, un fourreau vide accroché à sa ceinture. _

_Il ne voulait pas le croire et au moment où elle allait prendre sa main, il la retira aussitôt, se disant que ça ne pouvait être elle._

-Nee-chan, pourquoi...

_L'autre était déconcertée. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent, mais sa main était toujours tendu, attendant patiemment. Le brun l'a regardait, perdu, triste, déboussolé, vexé. La première larme avait franchi le pas, suivit par d'autres qui coulèrent silencieusement. Longtemps il lui faisait confiance, des années de confiance, de tendresse, de respect envers l'autre pour en arriver là. Au final, Naoko Nakamura répondit, incertaine de ses propos:_

-Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle alors j'ai abrégé ses souffrances.

_-... _Non... tu mens...

_L'ainée crispa sa main, écarquillant les yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait traité de menteuse. Elle était blessée. Mais d'un côté, c'était vrai. Hiroshi continua cependant tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains:_

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi... tu mens...

-Hiroshi, la réalité est devant toi, _tentait Naoko. _

-ARRETE DE MENTIR! c_riait pour de bon le plus jeune, d'autres larmes s'ajoutèrent._

_Naoko était blessée. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, il était beaucoup trop jeune. Puis, se ressaisissant, elle attrapa le bras de son frère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et qui se débattait pour enfin se libérer de la prise de sa soeur et se précipiter dehors, perdant son médaillon durant la lutte. Erreur de sa part car d'autres personnes attendait devant son domicile. Il les reconnaissait malgré la faible lueur de la Lune. Ces hommes avec qui il trainait quand sa grande soeur rentrait à chaque fois tous les mois. L'équipage de Naoko qui arriva à sa hauteur, saisissant son poignet en lui intimant et suppliant même de les suivre. Ce qu'il fit car il n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'obéir._

_

* * *

_

-Hiroshi ne veut rien manger comme d'habitude Naoko! A quoi bon gaspiller de la nourriture s'il ne fait aucun effort?

-Il est perdu Saora. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour oublier ce qu'il vient d'endurer.

_Le dénommé Saora s'approcha de la capitaine et l'enlaça par derrière. Il savait que c'était dur d'oublier une scène pareille. Tout le monde sur ce navire était passé par là. Il s'entendait à merveille avec l'enfant à l'époque ce qui n'était plus le cas désormais. Il était dans le même état que le reste de l'équipage et son capitaine: plus aucune joie n'émanait de leurs visages, trop occupés à faire sortir Hiroshi de sa bulle, tentant de le rassurer... Hiroshi les connaissait bien, autant que eux-__même le connaissaient. Il était désolé de son état car le gamin pleurait tous les jours, les rares fois où il ne versait pas de larmes, il restait sur son lit à broyer du noir et ne voulait parler à personne. Il s'exclama alors:_

-Naoko, tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était elle ou lui. Nous respectons ta décision et je te promets de rendre Hiroshi heureux un jour.

-A quoi bon promettre puisqu'aucun espoir ne viendra naître dans son coeur. Ce que l'on craint arrive plus facilement que ce que l'on espère.

-Naoko...

_Il releva la tête de sa petit amie et lui fit un bref baiser sur les lèvres avant de continuer:_

_-_… Ce sont les évènements qui commandent aux Hommes et non les Hommes aux évènements.

_La rousse resta indécise un instant. Ils avaient beaucoup navigué et pillé en mer depuis ce jour et ils étaient tous recherchés à présent. Après tout, ils avaient aussi commis un meurtre. Elle se disait qu'avec le temps, Hiroshi allait lui pardonner pour son geste, ce dont elle doutait encore et encore. Elle savait qu'à un moment, elle allait tout lui expliquer. Mais l'écouterait-il?_

_

* * *

_

_Seul dans sa cabine, Hiroshi ne touchait toujours pas aux repas apportés par ses « amis ». Ils étaient gentils certes, mais il ne leur pardonnait pas. Pas encore. Il faisait nuit et il regardait par son hublot une étoile filante dans le ciel parmi d'autres. Il ferma les yeux et fit un voeu._

_

* * *

_

_Cinq ans étaient écoulés. Cinq années remplies de frayeur, de tristesse, de sang, de batailles. Quelqu'un parlait dans le vide. Une personne qui avait changé physiquement au fil du temps. Au fond d'elle, elle était la même. Elle parlait, parlait... _

_Hiroshi Nakamura se rappelait ses moments de joies et de bonheurs, d'égarement et de colère, de pardons et d'excuses. Oui, il se souvenait de tout les instants passés. La fois où sa défunte soeur, tuée par des chasseurs de primes, lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de l'assassinat de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait sa décision et se dit qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se rappelait les longs cheveux blancs de sa mère, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés pour il ne savait quelle raison, sa peau pâle, ses mains moites. A présent, il ne connaissait qu'une partie de la vérité. La vérité que sa mère avait été victimes de pouvoirs inconnus de l'eau. Il savait qu'au moment de l'abordage à Whiskey Peak, il avait une chance d'y sortir vivant. Ayant été obligé mais aussi par regrets, il les avait tous abandonné pour pouvoir fuir avec l'aînée sur le dos. Il ne le voulait pas mais l'équipage, si, pour son bien à lui, pour se faire pardonner. C'était là qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs venant il ne savait où, et Naoko lui avait presque tout avoué, à cet endroit même de l'île qui ne portait pas de nom. Les habitants de cette île les avaient accueillis chaleureusement, offrant leur hospitalité et leurs soins. _

_Le jeune homme avait mué depuis ces dernières années. Ces cheveux avaient viré étrangement dans une autre couleur, passant du noir, gris foncé, gris clair, au blanc. Blanc comme ceux de sa mère. En se regardant dans l'eau, ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense. Mais pourquoi? Telle était la question qu'il se posait en cet instant de recueil. Si seulement Naoko lui en avait dit la raison avant de rejoindre Saora de l'autre côté, la balle reçue sur une partie de son cou était fatale._

_Et il avait retourné en arrière, traversant les périls de Grand Line pour retourner à East Blue, là où il avait perdu son médaillon qui avait disparu en respectant son timing tous les mois. Recherché des Marines et traqué par les chasseurs de pirates, il avait de nouveau remonter la mer pour tomber sur les pirates Mugiwaras._

_

* * *

_

-Whiskey Peak, hein? Ils nous ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ceux-là!

Hiroshi émit un léger rire en écoutant l'histoire de Zoro. Baroque Works, la princesse Vivi et Alabasta. D'ailleurs, l'homme aux cheveux verts sourit à son tour en le voyant ainsi car c'était comme cela qu'il le préférait.

Voilà maintenant quatre jours qu'ils dérivaient en direction de l'île sans nom. D'après Nami, leur destination n'était plus très loin. Durant ces quatre jours, Hiroshi avait progressé sur ses pouvoirs surtout dans l'eau. Il avait suivi les conseils de Robin qui se plaisait bien en professeur. Et plus il progressait, plus il se découvrait en lui-même. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il cauchemardait horriblement, se rappelant son passé à la grande peine de Zoro.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit retentit soudainement à côté de leur navire. On entendait Nami crier que la Marine les pourchassait. Cela était d'autant plus étrange. Zoro se releva et regarda par dessus bord pour apercevoir un navire plus gros que le leur et, on ne pouvait pas se tromper en voyant « Marine » écrit en gros sur la voile. Il était interloqué.

-Nami! Tu trouves ça normal toi?

-Normal de quoi Zoro?

-Que la Marine débarque en pleine mer au milieu de nulle part sans prévenir?

-On verra ça après! On s'enfuit d'abord!

La rousse avait raison, autant prendre la fuite avant de poser les questions. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se détourner de Grand Line pour atterrir dans Calm Belt encore une fois. Nami conclut alors qu'ils étaient tous morts. Les adversaires se rapprochaient dangereusement. Ussop claquait des dents, Chopper tenait la barre à grande peine, Sanji préparait sa énième cigarette, Robin et Zoro observèrent à droite et à gauche, espérant trouver une issue et Luffy rigolait sur sa proue. Tout à coup, Hiroshi s'exclama:

-Tournez à droite!

-Quoi? Criait Nami. Mais tu es fou! Nous allons droit sur Calm Belt!

-N'ayez craintes! Je sais ce que je dis!

La cartographe était étonnée. Puis, se disant que c'était leur dernière chance, elle ordonna au médecin de dévier la trajectoire vers la droite pendant que les bruits des canons s'intensifiaient. Nami énuméra dans sa tête ce qui adviendrait d'eux par la suite; certes, comme la première fois, les soldats avaient abandonné la poursuite dès qu'ils s'étaient échoués sur l'autre mer mais ils s'en étaient sortis vivant grâce à la petite Apis qui comprenait la langue des animaux à cause du fruit du démon qu'elle avait mangé. Manque de chance, la jeune fille n'était plus avec eux et ils se retrouveraient confrontés aux monstres à nouveau.

Ils arrivaient à semer les troupes ennemis et avaient atterris à présent sur Calm Belt, là où le vent ne soufflait jamais, là où les monstres marins étaient plus fréquents.

Les voiles ne se courbèrent plus, pas un souffle ne voulait faire avancer le Vogue Merry. Tout était calme. Cette mer méritait bien son nom.

Ussop et Chopper déglutirent. Luffy s'exclama apparemment déçu:

-Oohh! Ils sont où les baleines? J'ai envie de m'amuser moi!

-Et nous pas du tout! protestèrent plus de la moitié de l'équipage.

Nami fixait le Nakamura qui semblait réfléchir en analysant la mer. Elle écarquilla brusquement des yeux en le voyant sauter par dessus bord et s'engouffrer dans les abîmes de l'océan.

-Hiroshi! Criait-elle.

Le bretteur se retourna vers elle et suivit le regard de la rousse pour s'apercevoir que, effectivement, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

Sous l'eau, le blanc nageait dans les profondeurs. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'animaux marins à la surface; ils étaient tous au fond, cherchant de quoi se nourrir. Et pour ne pas finir sur leur menu, Hiroshi se dépêcha de mettre son plan à exécution. C'était la première fois qu'il allait user de ses pouvoirs et voulait le tester à la première occasion qui se présenterait à lui. Il se mit en position à quelques bonnes cinquantaines de mètres derrière le bateau et lui fit face avant de lever ses bras devant lui, se concentrant énormément.

A la surface, l'eau commençait curieusement à s'agiter. Luffy était impatient de pouvoir « jouer » avec les poissons et ne restait presque plus en place sur la tête du bélier. Dans tous les cas, l'équipage Mugiwara, excepté son capitaine, espérait plus que tout au monde de pouvoir s'échapper de Calm Belt. De petites vagues apparurent, suivies de plus grandes au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulèrent. Le Merry commençait à avancer lentement puis un peu plus rapidement et regagnaient l'autre mer, à l'opposé de Grand Line en quelques minutes qui paraissaient longues, trop longues pour les Mugiwaras effrayés par ce phénomène étrange. Du moins, pour une part. Après avoir enfin retrouvé le vent, certains soupirèrent de soulagement et Hiroshi put remonter sans encombres sur le navire. Nami le bombardait déjà de questions auxquelles ils répondit par une simple manipulation de base du Mizu. Finalement, les entraînements portaient leur fruit. Zoro avait eu peur d'un côté mais de l'autre, il ne s'en était pas inquiété car il savait que ce que faisait son ami était juste. Il lui fit une remarque comme « Tu aurais pu te faire manger la sirène! » à laquelle le blanc grogna contre ce surnom avant de se calmer un temps soit peu.

Nami sortit sa carte maritime et fut surprise de là où ils se trouvaient. L'équipage étaient à moins d'un kilomètre de leur destination.

Hiroshi savait très bien où aller alors ils les avait aidé à sa manière. Durant le reste de voyage qu'il leur restait à parcourir, il leur donnait quelques explications avant d'y arriver. L'île sans nom avait néanmoins des particularités intéressantes: en la visitant pour la première fois, Hiroshi avait découvert que les arbres bougeaient sans arrêt, que les précipitations y étaient courantes ce qui faisait pousser l'herbe à une vitesse un peu élevé que la normale ainsi que les cramponettes, d'une couleur vert vif constituées de cercles de grandes feuilles. Inoffensives au premier regard mais très dangereuses. Le possesseur de Mizu ne connaissait pas vraiment les effets de ses attaques.

Deux jours passèrent.

* * *

-Ooohh! Géant! s'exclamait le capitaine.

-Luffy, c'est une île comme les autres!

-Mais c'est quand même géant Nami!

-Tu trouves toujours que tout est « géant »!

-Je vais vous guider à mon village, disait l'argenté pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il avançait parmi la végétation qui régnait sur l'île suivit de près par l'équipage sur des planches en bois. Le blanc leur avait expliqué que les personnes vivants ici lui ont construit un parqué en bois au vu de sa situation du fruit du démon et avaient même recouvert le sol de leur village pour l'aide qu'il avait apporté en chassant ceux qui leur voulaient du mal.

Il y avait différentes variétés d'arbre, de fruits et d'oiseaux exotiques. Sanji cueillit quelques un de ces fruits qui se trouvait sur son chemin pendant que les volatiles virevoltaient autour de Chopper qui souriait à leurs remarques. Robin examinait les lieux de ses yeux tout en marchant. A vue d'oeil, aucun homme n'était venu ici avant les habitants actuels. Aucunes ruines, aucunes maisons abandonnées, rien... A moins que la végétation avait tout recouvert, songea-t-elle. Il était très plausible que la brousse y était pour quelque chose, c'était comme si elle essayait de leur cacher un trésor ou une chose importante. La brune s'approcha d'un arbre et se mit à le contempler, à le toucher avant de froncer des sourcils. Nami la sortit de ses pensées en lui disant de ne pas se perdre.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent au village de Hiroshi mais pas comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés... d'horreur et de surprise ainsi que le reste de la troupe. Se trouvait devant eux une étendue de dégâts où nous pouvions sentir au loin le sang dégoulinant des parois de différentes habitations. Maisons vides, armes à terre ou plantés à différents endroits, cendres froides jonchant la poussière... mais aucun corps, pas un cadavre. Ceci rassurait plus ou moins le jeune blanc mais pas pour autant. Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête sans avoir de réponses logiques. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer _ça_?

Il serra les dents, ne perdant pas espoir, il courrait chercher quelqu'un, un survivant de cette scène horrible au moins même si le pourcentage de probabilité paraissait ou était très faible. Non, il ne voulait pas regarder la réalité en face. Les Mugiwaras s'étant séparés en trois groupes cherchèrent de leur côté. Nami et Chopper fouillant l'intérieur des maisons, Robin et Ussop vérifiaient les alentours à l'extérieur du village, Luffy et Sanji rasaient l'intérieur. Appelant chaque nom qui lui passait par la tête, Hiroshi suppliait intérieurement n'importe quel Dieu jusqu'à ce que enfin, il se rendait compte de la situation, s'effondrant à même le sol, à genoux. Le bretteur, l'ayant vu, s'approchait et s'accroupit près de lui.

-Oï Hiroshi, ce n'est pas le moment de verser des larmes.

Et pourtant, il pleurait silencieusement, n'en pouvant plus. Marmonnant des phrases quelques fois inaudibles.

-... Ils m'ont recueilli chez eux si... généreusement... Ils m'ont tout appris de leur île... même si elle gardait encore des secrets... Je leur ai offert ma force pour leur sécurité... en gage de leur hospitalité... Je...

Il fit une pause avant de continuer, haussant peu à peu la voix.

-J'en ai marre! Je... Je ne voulais plus... en voir. Pourquoi... pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des moments comme celles-ci dans ma vie... Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des massacres là où je vais... Pourquoi toutes les personnes chères à mes yeux disparaissent d'un coup... Pourquoi! POURQUOI ZORO!

Il se tint la tête entre les mains, pleurant toute l'eau de son corps. Zoro était peiné de le voir ainsi. Il ne reconnaissait plus le Hiroshi d'avant; celui qui souriait, qu'importe la situation, que ce soit un sourire heureux, triste ou réconfortant. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce sourire chaleureux d'autrefois. Il ne voyait maintenant qu'une mine qu'il ne voulait jamais voir sur cette personne en particulier.

L'épéiste entoura son ami de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Ce dernier prononça une chose que Zoro n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il dise:

-Je porte la malchance en moi. Je porte la poisse merde!

-Non Hiroshi, tu ne porte pas la poisse. Tu m'as, moi. Tu as Saga. Nous nous sommes connus et pourtant, nous sommes toujours vivants!

-Vous risquez de disparaître vous aussi!

Hiroshi repoussa l'autre, montrant son visage humide qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-Vous allez mourir comme tous ceux qui sont morts avant vous! Et ce sera à cause de moi peu importe le moment!

-Hiroshi ressaisis-toi! Personne au monde ne doit penser que ce doit être de sa faute s'il perd ses amis ou sa famille!

Zoro marqua une pause. Il avait été autoritaire pour cette fois et comptait bien remettre l'argenté dans le droit chemin. Il n'avait pas été attristé par cette déclaration mais plutôt en colère. Comment Hiroshi pouvait penser cela, songea-t-il. Aussi il continua en se calmant un temps soit peu.

-Écoute, tu n'es pas le seul sur Terre qui a traversé des épreuves comme celles-ci! Luffy en a traversé des vertes et des pas mûres pour tous nous réunir et jamais il ne s'est lamenté sur son propre sort! Nous avons suivi son exemple de détermination pour poursuivre nos rêves et tu devrais en faire autant! Avancer de l'avant, c'est le mieux à faire dans ces cas-là et nous sommes là, ne t'inquiètes donc pas!

Devant ce discours qu'il avait reçu d'une traite, Hiroshi baissa les yeux de résignation, de honte et de gêne, continuant cependant de pleurer. Le bretteur comprenait ce qu'il avait. Luffy, lui et tous les autres l'avaient vécu, cet instant de douleur à une exception près: le Nakamura avait perdu plus d'un ami ou d'une famille.

Le capitaine revint vers eux en compagnie de Sanji. La scène devant lui lui rappelait Nami, seule au milieu du village de Cocoyashi, pleurant de la trahison de Arlong et se torturant l'épaule de son couteau pour faire disparaître son ancien tatouage. Il n'avait pas aimé ce moment intense où sa cartographe déversait ses chaudes larmes. Il gardait son visage indifférent mais montrait bien ce qu'il pensait. Il s'approcha d'eux en voyant Zoro redressant Hiroshi sur ses pieds pour le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras réconfortant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Nous allons les retrouver! annonça-t-il.

Il s'était passé quelques secondes avant que le possesseur de Mizu lui dise un « merci » presque étouffé par un sanglot.

La journée étant écoulée, ils empruntèrent une des cases pour la nuit avant de se remettre aux recherches le lendemain.

* * *

Au loin, dans un endroit encore plus sombre que la nuit, une petite fille jouait avec sa poupée de paille faisant bouger les bras et les jambes de celle-ci avec enthousiasme. Mais sa joie disparut quand elle entendit son père soupirer une fois de plus.

-Lève-toi! Dépêche-toi Kasumi!

Elle obéit gentiment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père était dans un tel état. Il se tenait le ventre douloureusement. Il lui glissait entre ses mains un morceau de papier, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Kasumi... remets ceci à un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. S'il n'est pas là, attend-le en te cachant.

La petite fille hocha la tête. Elle put voir son père esquisser un dernier sourire avant de s'effondrer à terre. Elle se retourna et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

* * *

-La soupe est prête! prévenait le cuisinier.

Le diner se passait sans encombres si on excluait les tentatives de vol du capitaine toujours vaincu à la fin. Hiroshi faisait un effort de se dire que tout allait bien se passer mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses camarades disparus. Il était parti depuis cinq longues années, il aurait dû être là pour les protéger. A chaque pensée qui se ramenait vers eux, l'argenté culpabilisait. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Il croisa le regard de Nami qui lui offrit un grand sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, mais pas un sourire aussi grand que la rousse malheureusement.

Du mouvement se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Luffy continuait de terminer son bol tandis que les autres observaient attentivement l'origine de ce bruit. Puis finalement, la chose sortait lentement de sa cachette.

Éclairée par le feu, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette frêle, petite et au visage de porcelaine. On aurait pu croire à une poupée avec cette peau pâle, sa taille, ses longs cheveux bleus-nuits, un _pareo_ couvrant son corps de la poitrine jusqu'aux genoux ( _pareo _chez nous est un drap ou un tissu que l'on attache autour de notre corps comme une serviette sauf que pour les tahitiens, c'est presque tout le temps ^^) et ses grands yeux nacrés. Elle tenait une peluche dans sa main droite.

Sans attendre de questions, elle se dirigea directement vers Hiroshi qui en restait surpris en recevant le bout de papier entre ses mains.

-Ah, merci.

Sanji prépara un bol de soupe qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Cette dernière hésita un moment avant de le prendre et de s'assoir à côté de la personne à qui on lui avait dit de remettre le message et d'entamer son repas généreusement offert. Luffy la salua comme à son habitude en se présentant lui et son équipage. L'enfant sourit timidement en rougissant pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle chercha le sol des yeux, mordit son pouce ce qui surprit tout le monde et inscrivit son nom à son tour sur le parqué. A ce moment, ils savaient que la jeune Kasumi était muette.

Un instant plus tard, elle ne voulait pas dormir seule alors elle s'était tout de suite dirigée vers le blanc qui la pris dans ses bras, la berçant un peu pour qu'elle s'endorme. Une fois fait, il demanda à la personne la plus proche de lui de déplier et lire le message à savoir Ussop. Ussop qui faisait une mine déconfite en découvrant les mots du papier. Il le lut alors, espérant avoir une réponse:

-_Sur notre île où tout fleuris, nous,_

_Villageois isolés du mal et pays, sommes_

_Libérés de nos chaînes à jamais à l'intérieur_

_De nos coeurs épanis non-prisonniers_

_De nos craintes, de nos peurs, des _

_Crimes de nos passés et autres illusions_

_Attention. _

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? C'est sensé nous aidé ça? balbutiait Sanji.

-J'avoue que je ne comprend pas moi aussi, s'exclama Nami.

-Je comprend rien à ce charabia! C'est un poème?

-Luffy baka! disait l'homme aux cheveux verts. Comment veux-tu que ce soit un poème avec de telles rimes?

Robin restait perplexe de son côté. Elle récapitulait ce que vient de dire le message. Zoro avait raison, il n'y avait pas de rimes. « nous », « sommes », « à l'intérieur », « non-prisonniers », « des », « illusions », « attention ». C'était là qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Le message dit « _Nous sommes à l'intérieur, non-prisonniers des illusions. Attention. _»

-Quoi? s'étonnait la rousse. Comment le sais-tu?

-Les rimes dont parlais Zoro, c'est le message, répondit la brune.

Tous admirent également le résultat. Luffy se vantait d'avoir pu trouver tout seul s'il en avait eu le temps. Mensonges parmi d'autres ce qui fit soupirer les autres.

Hiroshi essayait de comprendre la phrase. _A l'intérieur_. A l'intérieur de quoi? Il pouvait s'agir d'un sous-terrain mais depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, il n'avait découvert aucune galerie. A moins qu'il y avait eu des changements au cours de son absence. Sinon, il connaissait la montagne non-loin d'eux qui était resté naturel comme à son arrivé. _Non-prisonniers des illusions_. Illusions, illusions. Ils étaient alors cachés quelque part où l'illusion ne pouvait les atteindre. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi justement l'_illusion_. Quelqu'un sur cette île serait chamane, illusionniste ou manipulateur? Il se rappelait d'un homme prénommé Jango rencontré au cours des voyages des pirates à ses côtés. Trompeur, sournois et incroyablement stupide et danseur. Mais il était impossible qu'il soit sur l'île. La probabilité était beaucoup trop faible. Et il y avait aussi: _Attention_. Attention à ces illusions. Ils peuvent arriver n'importe quand, n'importe où et n'importe comment.

Il quitta ses réflexion pour tourner son regard sur la petite fille endormie. D'où sortait-elle? Peut-être pourrait-elle les y conduire.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Encore désolée du retard! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur la relation Zoro x Hiroshi =) Prochain chapitre début des vacances (peut-être)!**


End file.
